warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krucjaty
Krucjaty przeciw Arabii, szerzej znane jako Wielkie Krucjaty lub po prostu Krucjaty, to trzyletni okres, w którym rycerze z Bretonii i Imperium zainicjowali kampanię wojenną, której celem było uwolnienie odległego królestwa Estalii spod jarzma arabskich najeźdzców dowodzonych przez sułtana Jaffara. Król Bretonii, Ludwik Sprawiedliwy, zebrał ogromną armię rycerzy, aby odbić Estalię i ukarać sułtana za zbrodnie, których był sprawcą. Szlachetni rycerze z całej Bretonii zebrali się pod sztandarami króla, by wziąść udział w tym, co stało się znane jako pierwsza wyprawa krzyżowa w całym znanym świecie. W czasie gdy ta wspaniała armia zmierzała w stronę Estalii, inne krainy udzielały jej swojej pomocy, tak jak na przykład Tilea, która wysłała jako wsparcie kilka okrętów wojennych. Ogrom kampanii sprawił, że rycerze z całego Starego Świata zebrali się w jednym miejscu, co ostatecznie przyczyniło się do powstania w Imperium wielu nowych zakonów rycerskich. Zdolności rycerzy pozwoliły nie tylko odepchnąć armie Arabów z kontynentu, ale także podbić ich miasta i zdziesiątkować ludność. Walki zakończyły się dopiero, gdy sułtan Jaffar stracił życie. Wielu mieszkańców Bretonii uważa krucjaty za najbardziej chwalebną część swojej historii. Historia Władca jednego z arabskich miast, czarnoksiężnik Jaffar, zdołał zjednoczyć nomadyczne plemiona żyjące na pustyni, używając do tego swojej charyzmy i zdolności przyzwania dżinnów (rodzaju demonów). Wkrótce podbił największe miasta-państwa, takie jak Al-Haikk, Copher, Martek i Lashiek. Następnie z podbitych ziem utworzył Sułtanat Arabii i mianował się jego władcą. Skaveni szybko sprzymierzyli się z nowym sułtanem i zaoferowali mu swoje usługi w zakresie szpiegostwa oraz skrytobójstwa w zamian żądając regularnych dostaw spaczenia. Upadek Estalii Skaveni konsekwentnie przekonywali Jaffara, że estalijskie królestwa planują inwazję na jego kraj. Tak więc w roku 1448 KI oszukany sułtan zebrał armię i wysłał swoją flotę na Stary Świat. Jego żołnierze wylądowali na południowym wybrzeżu Estalii, skąd szybko podbili portowe miasto Magritta, po drodze zdobywając także Bilbali. Brnący coraz dalej na północ Arabowie, zniewolili tysiące ludzi i po zakuciu ich w łańcuchy wysłali z powrotem do Arabii, gdzie zostali oni sprzedani na ponurym targu niewolników w Lashiek. Nienękane przez zewnętrzne zagrożenia królestwa Estalii były zbyt słabe i podzielone, by stawić opór najeźdźcy. Gdy już połowa królestwa wpadła w ręce sułtana, przerażeni Estalijczycy byli pewni, że ich kraj czeka okrutny koniec. Poruszony losem Estalijczyków, król Ludwik Sprawiedliwy zarządził pierwszą wojnę rycerską. Niektórzy twierdzą, że uczynił to, gdyż bał się, że po upadku Estalii wzrok Arabów zwróci się ku Bretonii. Inni utrzymują, że za jego decyzją stało zwykłe oburzenie; szlachetny władca nie mógł patrzeć obojętnie na straszliwe czyny popełniane przez żołnierzy Jaffara. Bez względu na powód, królestwo Bretonii przystąpiło do wojny. Szukając pomocy dla swojej sprawy, król Ludwik wysłał do imperatora Frederika III prośbę o wsparcie. Frederik odmówił jednak wysłania armii na południe, gdyż jego państwo stało na krawędzi wojny domowej, a on nie chciał oddawać swoich ludzi dla dobra innego narodu, w czasie gdy jego lud nie mógł poczuć się bezpiecznie. Niemniej imperator nie zignorował Ludiwka całkowicie. Nie wysłał on co prawda żadnego z imperialnych oddziałów, ale zamiast tego zaapelował do niezależnych rycerzy, by wsparli Bretończyków w walce z Jaffarem. Ponadto zachęcał elektorów, by wysłali swoich własnych ludzi do Estalii. Rycerski sojusz Nieświadomy, że na północy Imperium i Bretonia zbroją się przeciwko niemu, sułtan wysłał część swoich ludzi na wschód. Ogromna flota przepłynęła przez Morze Tilejskie, aby zaatakować miasto-państwo Tobaro. Wydawało się, że malutkie księstwo nie będzie stawiać zbyt dużego oporu. Jednak arabscy dowódcy zostali zaskoczeni, gdyż zdobycie Tobaro okazało się trudniejsze, niż początkowo zakładali. Pomimo ogromnej przewagi liczebnej, armia sułtana nie była w stanie przejąć murów z rąk nieustępliwych obrońców. Ostatecznie Arabowie po raz pierwszy musieli zaakceptować porażkę, przez co pokazali, że nawet w pełni sił nie są niepowstrzymani. Z czasem sprzymierzone rycerstwo Bretonii i Imperium zdołało zgromadzić swoich zbrojnych i wyruszyć na południe, by zmierzyć się z najeźdzcami w otwartej walce. Wyprawa składała się głównie z ciężkiej kawalerii, której brakowało Arabom, ponieważ w swej pustynnej krainie nie potrzebowali oni ani potężnych koni wyścigowych, ani grubych zbroi płytowych. To właśnie z tego powodu lekko zbrojna armia arabska została pokonana przez staroświatowych rycerzy. Gdy Jaffar zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie wygrać w otwartej walce z taktyką krzyżowców, wycofał swoich ludzi, pozostawiając jedynie symboliczną obstawę w mieście Magritta. Na czele tej niewielkiej stosunkowo armii stanął Emir Wazar, zwany także Emirem Okrutnym, oraz jego Gwardia Czarnego Bułatu. Po przegrupowaniu w Magrittcie słudzy sułtana uciekli na południe do swoich statków i popłynęli z powrotem do Arabii. Widząc spalone w trakcie ucieczki wroga ruiny miast, przywódcy krucjaty postanowili wyruszyć do królestwa Jaffara i rzucić je na kolana. Gdy przystąpili do oblężenia Magritty, zrozumieli, że próba zdobycia miasta może potrwać wiele lat. Wystarczająco wiele, by sułtan zebrał nową, większą armię. Podzielili więc uczestników krucjaty na dwie grupy. Jedna pozostała by oblegać Magrittę i pozbyć się ostatniego przyczółka Arabów w Estalii, a druga udała się do gorących ziem Arabii. Okręty przybyłe z całego Starego Świata przetransportowały krzyżowców za morze, by dalej prowadzili swoją słuszną walkę. Zdobycie Copher Gdy krzyżowcy wypłynęli, Jaffar zaczął przygotowania do nadchodzącej inwazji. Sułtan dowiedział się, że pierwszym celem jego wrogów będzie kupieckie miasto Copher, dlatego wzmocnił jego fortyfikację i przygotował obrońców do walki. Nie mógł ich jednak przygotować na spotkanie ze straszliwym rycerskim gniewem. Obrońcy szybko zostali pokonani, mury i wieże zburzone, a mieszkańcy zdziesiątkowani. Choć krzyżowcy odnieśli zwycięstwo, wszystko wciąż szło zgodnie z planem Jaffara, który założył, że po miesiącach walk w gorącym, arabskim klimacie rycerze stracą chęć na zemstę i wrócą do domów. Uczestnicy krucjaty poruszali się bardzo powoli, a żołnierze sułtana, lekko uzbrojeni i bardzo mobilni, z łatwością unikali zbędnych potyczek, których nie byli w stanie wygrać. Walki ciągnęły się przez lata, ale rycerze byli zbyt zdeterminowani, by odpuścić. W końcu determinacja krzyżowców zaczęła negatywnie oddziaływać na wojska arabskie. Niektóre plemiona, zmęczone tyranią Jaffara i jego niekompetencją w prowadzeniu wojny, zdezerterowały i uciekły w odległe rejony Wielkiej Pustyni. Widząc w tym swoją szansę na odzyskanie wolności, mieszkańcy Arabii zaczęli wspierać krzyżowców. Po miesiącach podróży przez niegościnne pustkowia rycerze dotarli wreszcie do El Haikk, stolicy sułtańskiego imperium, gdzie Jaffar zdecydował się stanąć do walki, by raz na zawsze rozstrzygnąć losy swojego państwa. Bitwa o El Haikk Gdy krzyżowcy zbliżali się do stolicy, zmuszone do walki plemiona zbuntowały się, wprowadzając w plany sułtana chaos i obracając miasto w ruinę. Jaffar wiedział, że w zaistniałej sytuacji jedynie starcie na otwartym terenie może pozwolić mu na zwycięstwo, gdyż Staroświatowcy nie radzą sobie zbyt dobrze w walce w pełnym słońcu. Zebrał więc osłabione przez bunt armie, wzmocnił je przywołanymi przez siebie duchami pustyni i wyszedł na przeciw gotowym do przelewania krwi krzyżowcom. Zbrojni Jaffara przewyższali liczebnie przeciwników, lecz brak ciężkiej kawalerii ponownie odcisnął na nich bolesne piętno. Gdy piechoty obu armii toczyły ze sobą rozpaczliwe starcie, a upał coraz bardziej osłabiał Staroświatowców, tysiące opancerzonych rycerzy zaatakowało oddziały sułtana od flanki. Poddani sułtana nie mieli żadnych szans; miecze dzielnych wojowników przecinały ich pancerze jak papier. Szarża ta została upamiętniona w wielu wspaniałych pieśniach i opowieściach. Podobno piaski pustyni do dziś są przesiąknięte krwią stratowanych przez konie Arabów. Następstwa Sułtan Jaffar został zabity przez bretońską włócznię podczas próby ucieczki. Usatysfakcjonowani rycerze z Bretonii wrócili do Copher, a następnie popłynęli do domu, zostawiając za sobą kraj zbyt nieprzyjemny i niegościnny, by próbować się w nim osiedlić. Inaczej postąpili rycerze z Imperium, którzy jeszcze przez wiele lat walczyli z pozostałościami po mrocznym królestwie Jaffara. Dopiero po stu latach ostatnie z imperialnych oddziałów wróciły do domu. Wykonały w końcu swoje zadanie. Świątynie zostały zniszczone, plugawe księgi spalone, a imiona mrocznych bożków zapomniane - po ambitnych planach Jaffara pozostał jedynie pył. W Starym Świecie natomiast powstało wiele nowych zakonów rycerskich, a Imperium przejęło wiele arabskich odkryć i technologii. W czasie krucjat miało miejsce jeszcze jedno ciekawe wydarzenie, które zasługuje na wzmiankę. Po klęsce Jaffara, pozostali z krzyżowców odkryli amię niedobitków w pobliżu miasta Martekk. Gdy zmierzali w jej kierunku, byli atakowani przez ogromne sępy, mogące unieść w powietrze rycerza wraz z jego koniem, a ci, którzy zbyt oddalili się od głównej armii, napotykali na wściekłe stada przerośniętych kotów. Nie dali się jednak tym zagrożeniom i już wkrótce ich wrogowie zostali przywitani przez śmierć. W ten sposób rycerze z Imperium upewnili się, że nikt już nie przyjmie tytułu sułtana. Do dziś w mieście Martekk opowiada się o wojownikach przyodzianych w skóry wielkich kotów i niosących śmierć na polu bitwy. Po powrocie do domu utworzyli oni Zakon Rycerzy Pantery i zajęli się dbaniem o czystość rasową Imperium, pozbywając się wszelkich mutantów. Po stu latach ostatni z krzyżowców opuścili Arabię na okrętach pełnych skarbów. Przedtem jeszcze spalili oni byłą flotę Jaffara. Po ich odejściu pozostałe plemiona podzieliły między siebie dawne ziemie Jaffara. Choć minęło wiele lat, a miasta-państwa Arabii odbudowały swoją potęgę, wciąż są daleko od prawdziwego zjednoczenia. Źródła *''Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5ta edycja)'' *''Warhammer Armies: Skaven (5. edycja)'' *''Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition)'' *''Warhammer Armie: Dogs of War (5. edycja)'' *''Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition)'' Kategoria:Bretonia Kategoria:Arabia Kategoria:Estalia Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kampanie Wojenne